


High Wire Act

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: “Crowley, are you climbing around in the ceiling?”The silence this time was decidedly guilty.“No,” Crowley said.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	High Wire Act

**Author's Note:**

> This one was born from the thought of Crowley landing on the ground behind Aziraphale and hugging him. I couldn't figure out what he was coming down from at first, but I got it in the end and it gave me the excuse for some lovely banter besides. Enjoy.

Aziraphale pushed open the door to the bookshop. “Crowley?” he called. “I’m back.”

No answer. Aziraphale frowned and had just opened his mouth to call again when he heard a rafter creak. He looked up.

“Crowley, are you climbing around in the ceiling?”

The silence this time was decidedly guilty.

“No,” Crowley said from somewhere above Aziraphale’s head.

“You  _ are,” _ Aziraphale replied, and turned to hang up his coat. 

There was a  _ thump _ behind him, as though something roughly human-sized had landed on the floor, and a moment later there were arms around his waist. 

“Am not,” Crowley said next to his ear. 

“Of course,” Aziraphale said, lacing his fingers with Crowley’s where they lay over his stomach. “What could I have been thinking?”

“No idea,” Crowley said, and kissed Aziraphale’s ear. “You’re back early.”

“You,” Aziraphale said, turning his head so their faces were only a few inches apart, “are not helping your case.”

“It was only an  _ observation.” _

“There’s dust on your clothes.”

The dust disappeared. “No there isn’t.”

Aziraphale turned to hug Crowley properly. “Do you really think you’re going to convince me?”

“No,” Crowley said reasonably. “But I can distract you."

“Oh,  _ can _ you?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Yes,” Crowley said, and squeezed him. “I can. Want me to?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Why not?”


End file.
